fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Snow-White and Rose-Red/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191215175152
"Snow-White and Rose-Red" (or "Snow-White and Rosy-Red") is a fairy tale told by both Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm in their fairy tale collections. The oldest known version had the title "The Ungrateful Dwarf". A poor peasant woman lives in a cabin in the woods. She grows two rose-trees in front of her house, one with white roses and one with red. When the flowers bloomed she had two children, both girls. She named them both after the trees, Snow White and Rose Red respectively. They have an adventure involving an evil dwarf, a bear that turns out to be an enchanted prince, the enchanted prince's enchanted brother, and, of course, eventually, live happily ever after. Adapted into comic form by Gina Biggs of Erstwhile, and featured in an episode of the anime series [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/GrimmsFairyTaleClassics Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics]. And, no, [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/SnowWhite that] Snow White has nothing to do with this story. The German versions of their names are spelled slightly differently. (Neither does [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/SnowWhiteFireRed Snow-White-Fire-Red]) "Snow-White and Rose-Red" contains examples of: *'Adaptation Expansion: The story has been adapted several times with expansions of the subject matter:' **'One of the lengthier adaptations was by Patricia C. Wrede, who moved the setting to Elizabethan England and greatly fleshed out the setting and characters.' **'Snow and Rose are both part of the sprawling cast of the [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DarkParables ''Dark Parables] games. Here, Snow is that other Snow White, and Rose is gender flipped into Snow's fraternal elder twin brother, Ross Red, who is engaged to Rapunzel. Snow herself's an extremely significant character in the series; in particular, she is formerly the wife of The Frog Prince, and the antagonist of the third game, where she's taken on a different persona - The Snow Queen.' **'[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/GrimmsFairyTaleClassics Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics] turns the Prince's younger brother into an Ascended Extra but actually making show up in-story. He's a Hot-Blooded Princely Young Man who's skilled with the bow, tries to confront the dwarf several times in regards to his missing brother, and crosses paths directly with the sisters and specially Rose-Red, who first helps him when he's wounded and later crushes furiously on him. Plus it implies that Snow White and the Prince already had mutual feelings when he still was stuck as a bear.' *'Animorphism: The bear turns out to be a prince under a curse.' *'Babies Ever After: Implied.' *'Baleful Polymorph: The Prince was turned into a bear by the Dwarf. In [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/GrimmsFairyTaleClassics Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics] it's shown how it happened: the Prince caught the Dwarf stealing his family's treasures, confronted him on his theft, and got transformed for his trouble.' **'The Second Prince is usually subject to this in adaptations that give him a larger role as well. One German film version has him be transformed into a hawk. The Lets Pretend version of the story has him be turned into a stag. Some picture books have him be turned into a fish; Regina Doman's adaptation of the story in her Fairytale Novels even names his counterpart Fish in reference to this.' *'Beary Friendly: The bear. Makes sense, since he's actually a prince under a curse.' *'Beauty = Goodness: Naturally, the two siblings are described as gorgeous and pure-hearted, while the cruel and spiteful dwarf is ugly and twisted.' *'Big Bad: More like a very tiny bad.' *'Curse' *'Demihuman: The talking bear.' *'Depraved Dwarf: In both senses of the word "dwarf".' *'Disappeared Dad: The girls' mother is introduced as a widow, but it is not mentioned how their father died.' *'Double In-Law Marriage: Conveniently, the cursed prince has a brother so both sisters can get married to princes.' *'Everything's Better with Princesses: By the end of the story, both girls are now royalty.' *'Fiery Redhead: Rose Red's the spunky tomboy of the sisters.' *'Friend to All Living Things: The siblings themselves are said to be the perfect children.' *'Ghibli Hills: The forest, unlike the usual Lost Woods of fairy tales, is safe for small children to wander in, even overnight.' *'The Glorious War of Sisterly Rivalry: The story explicitly averts the trope, as the sisters are very different but they're very devoted to one another.' *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: A common portrayal of Snow White, in order to distinguish her from another Snow White and her distinctive look.' **'Averted in [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/GrimmsFairyTaleClassics Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics] where Snow White has dark brown hair.' *'Happily Ever After: The dwarf dies, the prince is saved, the girls get married to princes, and their mom lives in the lap of luxury.' *'Incorruptible Pure Pureness: Both girls are very pure of heart.' *'Love at First Sight: Snow White and the Prince.' *'No Name Given: The Princes. Or at least the younger Prince.' *'Our Angels Are Different: They protect little girls from falling off cliffs.' *'Outdoorsy Gal: Rose Red prefers playing in the fields to staying at home.' *'Prince Charming: The cursed prince is pretty typical... though since he spends most of the story as a talking (friendly) bear, he's a bit of a subversion.' *'Rags to Royalty: Snow White and Rose Red's reward from the bear.' *'Random Events Plot: Many, many elements of the story are irrelevant to each other.' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni: Rose Red and Snow White, respectively.' *'Royals Who Actually Do Something: In some versions, Rose Red's prince is the one leading the search for his missing brother.' *'Rule of Three: The girls helped the dwarf three times.' *'Satellite Love Interest: The girls do know the oldest Prince for a while, but it's not known how long the courting process for Rose Red was with the Prince's brother. The [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/GrimmsFairyTaleClassics Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics] avets it by making the younger prince appear on-screen.' *'Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: Some adaptations give the two princes this treatment.' *'Sibling Yin-Yang: In addition to the contrast of colors, the siblings also have wildly different personalities.' *'Tomboy and Girly Girl: "Snow White was more quiet and gentle than Rose Red. Rose Red liked better to run about in the meadows and fields seeking flowers and catching butterflies; but Snow White sat at home with her mother, and helped her with her housework."' *'Ungrateful Bastard: The dwarf demands help from the girls whenever he's in trouble, always has a trivial complaint about the help he's given, and never bothers to thank them afterwards.'''